paramorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ain't It Fun
Ain't It Fun is planned as the third single for the album "Paramore", which is the bands forth studio album. It was said to be realeased in late 2013 but with the current time frame it may be early 2014 Music Video A music video was filmed, however they have decided to scrap that. They are going to record the video for the forth single, "Daydreaming", and then come back and re-record this songs video. Chart Performance Ain't It Fun has not been officialy released. However, it has managed to chart in some countries prior to its release, or release date even being set. Lyrics I don't mind letting you down easy But just give it time If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while You're not the big fish in the pond no more You are what they're feeding on So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? Ain't it fun living in the real world Ain't it good being all alone Where you're from You might be the one who's running things Well you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want See it's easy to ignore trouble When you're living in a bubble So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you? Ain't it fun living in the real world Ain't it good being all alone Ain't it good to be on your own Ain't it fun you can't count on no one Ain't it good to be on your own Ain't it fun you can't count on no one Ain't it fun living in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Ain't it fun Ain't it fun Baby, now you're one of us Ain't it fun Ain't it fun Ain't it fun Ain't it fun living in the real world Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone Ain't it fun living in the real world (Cause the world don't orbit around you) Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh) Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world (Down to your mama) Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world (Don't go crying to your mama) Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world (Oh, this is the real world) Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world (Don't go crying to your mama) This is the real world This is the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Category:Singles from Paramore (Album) Category:Singles from Paramore Category:Single Category:Songs Category:Songs from Paramore (album) Category:Song